Holy Grail War: Fox Hunt
by Dota1407
Summary: Near the end of the 4th Shinobi World War, a fight between the two legends has resulted in the extinction of shinobi. Millions of years later a new civilization rose along with a competition called the Holy Grail War which decides the Holy Grail through many intense battles. What if a certain legend take part in this game? Finds out what adventure is waiting for him.
1. The Unexpected Arrival

**This is my first Fanfiction. I am still a novice so I might have some flaws and grammar mistakes. Well, you will find out about Naruto's Power Level in the story and I haven't decided about the pairing with Naruto. So, I am open in suggestion. By the way, the story won't be 100% the same with the Fate/Stay Night series ... I guess. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I don't own Fate/Stay Night, too. :)**

**Published: 4/28/2019  
**

**Rechecked: 5/1/2019  
**

**Last Updated: 4/29/2019  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Unexpected Arrival**

"I am not letting you win!" shouted a boy as he slashed his sword upon a man.

But the man suddenly countered the attack with a black staff which was formed in his palm.

"Hn. You still not giving up? You should feel lucky that I let you live the last time." taunted the man.

"Tch."

He then suddenly punched the boy. The boy blocked it with his hands cross. But, he was sent back for a distance.

"You are still not strong enough to defeat me, although I took the life out of your friend." the man said with an evil grin.

The boy sheathed his sword and closed his eyes.

"I may not be strong enough to defeat you. But, I have definitely become stronger to end you. And today will be the end of you!"

He suddenly reopened his eyes. They were no longer his cerulean blue eyes. One of them turned red with a strange pattern, while the left one turned purple with black ripples. His body also became cloaked with the yellow chakra and orange pigments surrounded his eyes.

"Hn. Let's see about that."

"Susano'/Kurama!"

* * *

"Finally, it's done." said a red-haired boy as he laid himself on the floor.

His friend asked him to clean the dojo and he has been doing that since then. He then heard a loud crash in the schoolyard.

"What the hell?" he asked himself and got up from the floor.

He walked towards the schoolyard and saw two people clashing each other. One was holding a long red lance and the other was holding a pair of dual swords with the yin-yang symbol.

"W-Who are those people?" he asked himself frightfully. He knew what was going to happen to him if they saw him.

"Who's there!?" shouted the man who was aiming his lance towards the other.

The boy started to run inside the main building, trying to run away from them.

But the lancer quickly caught up with him in the hallway and hit the boy straight to his heart with his lance.

"Today is not your lucky day. Now you have seen me, you have to die." the lancer said as he pulled out his lance.

The boy fell down to the ground, lying in the pool of his blood.

"Dead man tells no tales at all. Well, I have to go now. My master is calling me back now." said the lancer as he dematerialized himself into particles.

The boy then lost his consciousness.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes and tried to move his body. But his whole body was feeling numb. His head was aching like hell.

"Ughh .. where am I?" he asked, holding his head with his hand.

He looked around himself and studied his surrounding.

_'Am I at home?' he wondered._

"What had happened to me?" he asked himself.

"I... I was nearly killed ... by that man in blue... No... I was killed." he said to himself.

"But ... I am still alive. I was saved by someone who came along afterwards." he analysed his situation.

"Who was that? I wish I could at least thank him." he said as he tried to stand up.

But something fell onto him from the ceiling with a lance pointing towards his direction. So, he backflipped to dodge the attack.

He then picked up an iron rod which was lying on the floor.

"I was trying to be considerate, thinking it wouldn't hurt if you didn't saw that coming." said the newcomer.

"Stuck with killing the same guy twice in a day. What a pain in the ass." said the lancer.

"Trace on." whispered the boy.

"I won't let you get away this time, boy."

"Strengthening components."

The lancer suddenly struck towards the boy's heart which the boy blocked it by switching its direction.

"Not bad. It's faint. But I sense mana. Maybe that's why you are still alive."

The man swung his lance towards the boy. The boy blocked it with his rod. But, he was sent flying out of his house, crashing through the window. He tried to get up from the ground. But, in a flash, the lancer appeared in front of him and kicked him right at his face and was sent flying into the garage.

He struggled to get up again.

"Man, this is boring." said the lancer as he walked towards the boy.

"Well, anyway, this is the end of you." the lancer aimed his lance for the final blow.

"My life was saved, so I am not gonna die so easily. I have to live to fulfill my dreams. I'm not gonna be killed in a place like this .. by a guy like you!" the boy shouted back.

Strange red markings appeared on both of his hands and blue lights started to glow behind him. The lancer threw his lance towards the boy. But someone in armor deflected the his attack.

"Are you my Master?" asked the newcomer.

* * *

A magic circle appeared in the middle of the backstreet. And it started to glow orange.

Soon a boy, no older than 20, appeared in the center of the circle. He was wearing a white shirt with a fire symbol on his back and black pants. A long sword was attached to his waist.

He slowly got up from the ground.

"Ouch. Where am I? And why the hell is my body aching?" he asked himself.

He stood up on the ground and started to walk towards a building which seemed like a church.

He noticed that he wasn't the only one walking towards the church. He saw that there was a huge man and a little girl walking towards a group of 3 people who were standing in front of the church.

"Who the hell is that guy?"

* * *

"Good evening, Oni-chan." said the little girl.

The other girl was shocked by the servant of the little girl. Her servant was about 8 feet tall, holding a club in his hand. His whole body is full of muscle.

"This servant's power is incomparable." said the girl wearing red clothes.

"Pleased to meet you, Rin." greeted the younger girl. "I am Illya, Ilyasviel von Einzbern."

"Einzbern?" Rin asked again.

"Well, you all are going to die tonight." said the young girl with a smile.

Rin and the other boy widened their eyes.

"Do it, Berserker!" commanded Ilya.

The giant man jumped up and swung his club towards the group.

"Stand back Shirou." said the girl in armor and blocked the attack with her invisible sword.

_'Cling_

Berserker swung his club again. This time the armored girl jumped back to avoid it.

He keep swinging his club, trying his best to hit the armored girl with it. She tried to counter him, by slashing his body with her sword. But she couldn't. His body was as tough as a steel.

The girl knew that she had no chance of defeating Berserker. So she decided to attack his Master. She dodged the giant's attack and ran towards his Master.

When she was about to slice Ilya with her sword, the little girl gave an evil grin.

"Saber!" shouted Shirou.

But it was too late. The large club hit directly to her and she was sent, crashing to a lamp post. She got up from the ground with the help of her sword.

Berserker then hit the ground and cracked the earth beneath her. She jumped up into the air to avoid it. But he swung his club towards her again and sent her back to the ground, crushing her armor into pieces. Blood splashed from her open wound.

She built up all the strength she had left and tried to stand up with the help of her sword. But she started to spit some blood.

"There is no way you can beat Berserker. He strongest hero from Greek mythology." said Ilya.

"Now Berserker, cut her head off and kill her." commanded Ilya.

The huge man raised both of his hand ready to cut her head off.

"Saber!" shouted her Master. But it was too late, she couldn't dodge it anymore.

The man swung his club downwards. She closed her eyes and ready for the attack.

But the hit never came. When she reopened her eyes, she saw that a blond boy blocked the attack with a sword which was overflowing with some kind of blue energy.

"Yo, you alright?" asked the newcomer.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Finally, it's done. I hope you guys like it. My next update may take a while if I am out of idea. If not, the next update will be in the next 24 hours. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Newcomer vs Berserker

**Oh, there are some things I forgot to tell you about Naruto. Naruto will be a bit smarter and stronger. And, I think I will pair him up with Saber. Well, anyway, enjoy the story.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I don't own Fate/Stay Night, too. :)**

**Published: 4/29/2019**

**Rechecked: 5/1/2019  
**

**Last Updated: 5/4/2019**

****Update Notice: -  
****

* * *

**Chapter 2: Newcomer vs Berserker  
**

"Yo! You alright?" asked the blond boy.

The armored girl looked at him surprisingly. This boy came out of nowhere and blocked the attack in a flash, which is nearly impossible for any human.

He quickly kicked the man to make a backflip and carried the girl with him.

He slowly knelt down and gently put her on the ground.

"Take care of her. I will handle that guy." he said to the other two, as he stood up, closing his eyes.

"Well, let's see how good you are." said the blond.

He suddenly reopened his eyes. They were no longer Cerulean blue eyes. Both of them turned red with 3 tomoes.

The blond charged towards Berserker to strike him. But the berserker quickly swung his club and it hit the blond boy, directly.

But he suddenly disappeared in a poof of smoke. With another poof of smoke, three more blonds who looked exactly the same appeared from beneath the man and kicked him up in the air.

Another blond boy appeared above him with a poof of smoke. This time his sword was engulfed in lightning and pierced the man's heart, sending him back to the ground with a loud crash.

When the smoke cleared, the blond was standing on Berserker. To his surprise, the man blocked the attack with his hand. His sword only pierced Berserker's palm.

The berserker tightly grabbed the blond's sword and swung his club towards the boy.

The blond had no other choice but to release his sword and jump away. Berserker then took the sword out of his palm and dropped it beside him.

"That sword _belonged _to a friend of mine. So, I will be taking it back." said the blond as he did series of hand seals in a quick pace, ending in bird seal.

**"****Water Style:" **Water dripped down from moisture around them.

**"Water Dragon Jutsu!"** The water formed the shape of the dragon and it smashed through Berserker.

"Uhhhhhh.." the berserker roared in anger as he tried his best to stand against the water dragon.

"Berserker!" shouted Ilya.

Unknown to them, the blond had disappeared from his place. He reappeared beside the berserker. He quickly grabbed his sword and cut the man's right hand off. Berserker fell to his knees. Blood splashed from his open wound.

But, his wound started closing up and a new arm started to grow again. The blond take this as an advantage and cut his head off.

"Berserker!" shouted Ilya.

Others were watching the blond in awe. They had never seen someone who could take down Berserker so easily.

He then jumped back towards the group. To his surprise, the berserker's head started to grow again.

"Who would have thought you could kill Berserker 1 time?" said Ilya. "If you really want to kill him, it will take 12 times."

The blond's eyes widened at this fact.

"Berserker, Let's retreat for now." ordered Ilya. "I will be back Oni-chan." Both of them disappeared into particles.

The blond boy then turned towards the group. They were still looking at him in awe.

"Huh? Is there something on my face?" asked the boy confusedly.

"How? How did you do that?" asked Rin.

"I will explain to you later. But first, we need to take her to a hospital or something." said the boy.

"We can't take her to a hospital." said Rin.

"What do you mean you can't? Don't you see she is bleeding badly!?" he shouted back. One of their friends was injured and they didn't even seem to care. This pissed him off.

"She is a Servant. So, she will be healed when she rests. And the whole world doesn't know about the existence of them." explained Rin.

"What do you mean by Servant?" he asked confusedly.

"I will explain to you, later. Let's go somewhere else first." said Rin.

* * *

Shirou was sitting in front of the door of his house. He was thinking about his conversation with the priest about the Holy Grail War.

_'So why do I have command seals on both of my hands?' he asked as he showed his hands._

_'I don't know Emiya-kun. Maybe you have made a dual summoning... although it is quite rare.' said the priest. _

_'What do you mean by rare? Does that means someone has dual-summoned before?' asked Rin._

_'Yes. During the last Holy Grail War, someone dual summoned Servants. It's said that one of them is the most powerful Servant ever summoned in the Holy Grail War history. But, he disappeared before the end of the War. And, no one knows the cause of his disappearance.'_

Someone came out of the house and sat next to him.

"You alright, Shirou? You seem a bit pale." asked the newcomer.

"Yeah, I am fine. Don't worry, Naruto. Thanks for saving us." said Shirou.

"No problem. I am your Servant after all." said Naruto.

Shirou didn't reply and kept looking at the full moon, shinning to its brightest.

"I was shocked." Shirou whispered to himself.

"Huh?"

"I was shocked at that time. My body ... I couldn't even move it." he said as he held his head with both of his hands.

"Don't worry about it, Shirou. I was also like you during my first mission." said Naruto.

Shirou didn't say anything, looking down at the ground.

"Man, I still can't believe I lost the fight." Naruto said to himself.

"The fight?" asked Shirou.

"Yeah, before I died I was fighting with a man called Madara."

"Madara?"

"Yeah, he is someone who wanted to become god by putting everyone in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. It's still blurry of what happened in the end. But, I think I lost. Maybe that's why I became a Servant ... I guess." replied Naruto with a sad expression, thinking about his old friends.

The boy didn't say anything. He could see that Naruto was thinking about his old friends and he decided not to ask more about it.

"Well, I am going to sleep now. So, see ya tomorrow, Shirou." said Naruto, getting up from the floor.

"Oh, by the way, get prepared. Tomorrow is gonna be tough for you." said Naruto as he opened the door.

"Huh? Prepared for what?" asked Shirou confusedly.

"You will see, tomorrow." said Naruto with a grin.

He then closed the door and his grin disappeared.

_'Sasuke, I am sorry. I couldn't avenge you.' _

* * *

_'Knock knock_

Naruto heard someone knocking the door. His bedroom was the nearest one from the front door. So he could hear it loud and clear. He was never an early riser. So, it's like torture for him.

_'Isn't it still too early? I wonder who it is.' he thought to himself._

He tried his best to walk towards the door while he was still yawning. His eyes were still closed. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the voice of a girl.

"Good morn-" the girl suddenly stopped when she saw that it wasn't her friend Shirou.

"Who are you?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

He then opened his eyes only to be greeted by the smile of a beautiful purple haired girl. There was also an older girl standing next to her, wearing a green dress with a yellow and black striped shirt.

"Is Senpai here?" asked the purple haired girl.

"Senpai?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"Oh, She means Shirou-kun." answered the older girl.

They then heard someone from the back. "Fuji-nee? Sakura?"

_'S-Sakura?' thought Naruto._

"This is your friend, Shirou?" asked the older girl.

"Yeah, yeah Fuji-nee. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He will be staying with me for a while." explained Shirou.

"Oh that's great." said the woman cheerfully as she suddenly hugged Naruto. "I am glad to know that Shirou has more friends than I thought." said the woman.

"So tell me, when did you guys meet? When did you come here? How long are you staying with him ..." she started bombarding her questions to the boy.

Naruto started to sweatdrop.

After about half an hour later, Shirou and Sakura finished preparing breakfast. Naruto was sitting next to Shirou and the other two girls were sitting in front of them.

Naruto felt something, more like someone is missing. But he is not the only one who felt that. Shirou was also having the same feeling like him. Naruto noticed this too.

"Shall I go and invite her too? It doesn't feel right. We left her in her room while we are having breakfast." whispered Naruto into Shirou's ear.

"Yeah, you are right. We should tell them about her too." Shirou also agreed with Naruto.

But the other two girls also noticed that they were whispering about something and Fuji decided to ask them.

"What are you two whispering about!?" she asked, hitting the table with her fist.

Shirou started to sweatdrop.

Naruto stood up and went out of the living room.

"Hnhn ... it's nothing. He will be back." he said as he continued to eat again.

She also continued having her breakfast.

* * *

The blond girl was sitting on her bed, waiting for further orders from her Master. She then heard someone opened the door and turned her head around.

"Naruto?" she asked.

"Yo, Saber, just going to sit here the whole day?" he asked as he walked in front of her and sat down. He could see she was wearing a blue, knee-length skirt and a white shirt. He was stunned by her beauty for a while.

"Yes. Until further orders from my Master, I will be staying here." she replied with a strict face.

"No need to be so strict, Saber. Although you are a Servant, you have your own free will, too."

"But, it is my duty as a Servant to protect my Master." she said with a serious face.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." said Naruto.

He then got an idea of how to take her to the table.

"Oh, I just remembered that Master gave you an order."

"What is it?" she asked seriously.

"He ordered you ... "

Her face turned more and more serious.

"to come and have breakfast with us."

"What? Are you kidding me?" she asked.

"No, I am not. He told me to come and take you."

She didn't reply, she seemed to be deep in thought. _'Is he telling me the truth?'_

"Besides, if both of us are near him, isn't it safer for him?" Naruto said.

"Alright, Naruto. Let's go." she said as she suddenly stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait up, Saber," said Naruto as he stood up and followed her.

* * *

Fujimura, Shirou, and Sakura were having their breakfast _silently_. Normally, Fuji-nee should be saying how much she like Sakura's cooking. But this time, she was looking at him with suspicious eyes.

Suddenly, the door opened and broke the silence. Everyone's attention went towards the door. Naruto then walked into the room, followed by a pretty blond girl.

Naruto sat beside Shirou, while the girl sat at the end of the table.

"Who is she, Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, Her name is Saber. She is just a cousin of Shirou. And ... she will also be staying here for awhile."

Fuji spat everything she had just eaten.

"Say what!? A girl staying with two boys!? That's impossible! What are you thinking, Shirou!?" shouted Fuji, grabbing Shirou by his collar.

"As your teacher and guardian, I won't allow you to do such actions." said Fuji.

"C-Calm down a bit Fuji-nee. I-It's not like I am doing something bad." said Shirou.

Her left eye shone red.

"What did you say? Did you just say what I am doing is wrong?"

"No no no, it's not like that. N-Naruto, help me a little, please."

Naruto didn't help him but shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, your training starts now, Shirou. Come on, Saber let's eat." said Naruto.

"Are you sure he is going to be okay? Else I will have to take some actions." said Saber to Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. He is tough. Come on, let's eat, we have to train him after this."

"Naruto! Help!" shouted Shirou out of his wits.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The ending part might feel a bit silly. So if you feel something like that. Just take it as a comedy. Anyway, just like I said in chapter one if I am not out of idea, I will upload chapter three in next 24 hour. Hope we meet again. Oh, by the way, if you guys have a better idea for the chp2 title, tell me. I feel like the current one is not all right... yet.**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Life at Shirou's House

**For people, who haven't notice the change in my chapter 2, I would like to suggest you to read it again.**

**For this story, well, I am a bit late. Sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I don't own Fate/Stay Night, too. :)**

**Published: 5/2/2019 **

**Rechecked: -**

**Last Updated: 5/2/2019 **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Life at Shirou's House  
**

"Again!" shouted Naruto.

Shirou stood up again and charged towards Naruto to attack him with the bamboo sword. But Naruto easily dodged it and kneed him in the guts.

The boy dropped his sword and fell to his knee, holding his stomach.

"Again!" Naruto shouted again.

The boy tried his best to get up again. But, this time, he couldn't. He had no strength left.

"I guess, we should have a little break." said Naruto as he walked towards Saber and sat beside her.

Shirou also laid his back on the floor. He was still panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. He has been training since Fuji and Sakura left for school. It has been three hours.

"Naruto, aren't you going to hard on him?" asked Saber.

"Nah, this is nothing. I have been training harder than this since 12." replied Naruto.

She was surprised at the age Naruto started training. It's too young for anyone to train to fight.

"By the way, how did you created that water dragon?"

"Oh, it's a water style jutsu, created by the second Hokage. But he managed to do that in a few hand seals. Unlike him, we need to make 44 hand seals."

"That's quite a lot. Doesn't it take too much time? Doesn't this give enemies an advantage?" Saber asked.

"Yes, you are right. That's why most shinobi don't use that jutsu." explained Naruto.

"I see... So what about your eyes? They turned red when you fought with Berserker."

"Oh, so you noticed that, too, huh?"

The girl nodded.

"It's Sharingan."

"Sha-Sharingan?"

"Yes. It's a dojutsu. It can help us read the opponent's movements to prevent the incoming attacks and copy other their moves or jutsus." explained Naruto.

"That's quite dangerous."

"Yeah, it really is..." Naruto said with a sad tone, remembering about his old friend.

"Well, I guess the break is over." said Naruto as he stood up and walked towards Shirou.

"Time for the next lesson, Shirou." said Naruto. The boy stood up and went into his fighting stance.

Their training continued.

* * *

The next day, Shirou decided to go to school. At first, Saber rejected him saying about 'A Master should be together with his Servant. So whenever a danger breaks out, she can protect him. And Naruto being too carefree.'

But Naruto convinced her by placing a seal on Shirou's arm. He said that the seal can sense if Shirou is in danger or not. With that, Saber let him go to school. But she asked a promise to summon them with command seal when he faces danger.

Shirou agreed and left for school.

* * *

It has been about 5 hours since Shirou left for school. So, it's about afternoon by now.

As usual, Saber was sitting on her bed, waiting for further orders from her Master.

"Yo, Saber! Still sitting there?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." she replied with a strict face.

"Why are you so strict, Saber? Relax a bit. Shirou won't be in danger."

"As a Servant, I have to be cautious every time to protect my Master." she replied with an even more strict face.

Naruto just sighed.

"I guess you won't listen to me, huh." said Naruto.

Naruto was getting bored staying in the house for so long. He then got an idea of what to do.

"Hey, Saber, aren't you bored of sitting here the whole day?" asked Naruto.

"No, I am not." she answered bluntly.

"Come on, be honest." said Naruto.

"Well, .. a bit bored. But as a Ser-"

"Cut the crap, Saber. Let's have a Spar."

"Spar?"

"Yeah, it would be fun. Come on." he said as he grabbed her hand. She blushed a bit due to the contact. he then dragged her to the dojo. She also followed him.

When they reached the dojo, Naruto stood in front of the girl only about two meters separated them.

"You ready to start?" asked Naruto.

She went into her fighting stance.

"Hajime!" shouted Naruto. And so, their spars began.

* * *

It's was already evening and everyone had already left for home. He was also about to leave school. But something was bothering him.

Since he entered the schoolyard, he had been having a bad feeling. He was walking to the stairways to return to his class and take his bag.

But someone was waiting for him from upstairs.

"Tohsaka, why you're still here?" he asked.

But she didn't reply.

"If you have nothing to say, I will be going home now." said Shirou as he started walking again.

"Emiya-kun, do you know what you are doing?" she started walking down towards him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confusedly.

"A Master walking around without a Servant is just like saying, 'Kill me.' And it makes me so angry to see this foolishness." she said with an evil look.

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Emiya shakily.

"There is no one around. So it wouldn't be a problem if I kill you." said Tohsaka.

Shirou looked right and left and found no one around him except Tohsaka.

"If you won't stand still, it's will be painful for you." she said with an evil tone.

"W-Wait, Tohsaka! We are at school. Someone might be still here." he tried his best to escape from her wrath.

"If so, I will deal with them later." She pointed her finger towards him.

She shot a black beam from her fingertip. But the boy dodged it in time. he then started running away from her.

She continued shooting her beams towards him. "You think you can run from me? This will only make you more painful." said Tohsaka as she started to chase him.

* * *

Naruto caught the fist which was sent to his face. And quickly kicked her leg from the back and pushed her down. His elbow ready to strike her neck and his knee pressing her stomach.

"I win again." said Naruto. He then stood up and lend her a hand. She grabbed his hand and stood up.

"How are you even countering all my moves? Are you sure you are not using Sharingan?" she asked.

"Of course. Did you see my eyes turn red?"

The girl just sighed.

"You sure are really strong." said Saber.

"You, too, Saber. You just don't know it, yet." Naruto said. He then saw that she was sweating a lot.

"Why don't we rest a bit? It has been about 3 hours since we started."

The two of them sat down next to each other. Naruto then took out a scroll from his back pouch and pour some chakra into it.

With a poof of smoke, a water bottle appeared.

"Here, have a drink." he said as he gave her the bottle.

"H-How do you do that?" asked Saber.

"Huh? Oh, It is a storage scroll and I just poured some chakra into it to take this water bottle out."

"I see. It's quite handy." said Saber. She then drunk some water and gave him back.

Naruto resealed it.

"I think mana will work too. Since mana is derived from chakra." said Naruto.

"Why don't you try it? You have mana right?" he asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah come on, try it." he said as he gave her a scroll.

She unrolled it and poured some mana into kanji 'Food'. With a poof of smoke, a bowl of Miso Ramen appeared.

"Wow, so it works." said Naruto cheerfully. He then resealed the bowl of Miso Ramen and put the scroll back into the pouch.

"Oh, by the way, take this scroll with you." said Naruto as he gave her a red scroll. "If you are in a critical condition, just pour some mana into it."

"What does it contain?" she asked curiously.

"It con-"

He suddenly stopped. The seal on Shirou was signaling him.

"Quick, we've to go. I got a bad feeling about this." said Naruto.

Saber's clothes turned into armor.

"Hold onto me. I am gonna shunshin." said Naruto.

The two of them disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Shirou was running through the woods to find the one who threw a dagger at Tousaka. But, fortunately for her, Shirou blocked it with his right hand. The dagger pierced through his hand and it disappeared.

_'He might be around here.' thought Shirou._

Someone then swiftly came out and cut his throat. But he dodged it. The slash could only make a scratch.

Someone then landed in front of him.

"A Servant!?"

She then jumped towards Shirou and tried to slash him with her dagger.

But the boy blocked it with a steel rod. The Servant then jumped into the woods.

_'I have to counter back if she strikes again.' he thought to himself._

He looked around him in search of the attacker.

_'Oh right, Naruto said he put a seal on me. This should have already alarmed him. They might be arriving soon. I will have to hold on until they came.' he thought to himself._

"Will you not use a command seal?"

"Well, these are quite rare. And I can't afford to use one on this." replied Shirou.

"Really? You might regret it if you act tough."

"Where are you!? Why are you hiding!? Afraid to face me head on?" taunted Shirou.

Suddenly he could feel some chains wrapped around his body but he can't see the chains.

"Hahaha, I have caught you since you got hit by the dagger."

"W-What is this?" He couldn't move anymore.

"My dagger was linked with these chains." she said as she made her chains visible.

His eyes widened at it.

The then pulled her chains which made Shiou tied to a tree.

"Well, I am going to end you now." said the Servant. She then threw her other dagger towards Shirou.

In a yellow flash, someone appeared in front of him and deflected the dagger. And the other cut the chains that tied Shirou.

"We aren't too late, are we?" said Naruto.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How do you guys think? I hope you guys enjoy it. I made a lot of changes in this chapter for many times cuz I didn't like it. That's why it took me too long. Oh, about the title of this chapter. Help me a bit if you guys have any good ideas. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter!  
**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Forming Alliance

**My update is pretty late this time, too. I am a bit busy these days. I don't have much time to write. Future updates will be also slow. Sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy the story.  
**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I don't own Fate/Stay Night, too. :)**

**Published: 5/5/2019  
**

**Rechecked: -**

**Last Updated: 5/5/2019  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Forming Alliance  
**

"We aren't too late, are we?" said Naruto. He then dashed towards the Servant to slice her arm.

But, the girl dodged it and it only made a scratch on her arm. She jumped towards the woods and run away.

"Man, the fight hasn't even started yet," said Naruto disappointedly as he walked back to Shirou and Saber.

"Master, your hand, it's bleeding," said Saber.

"Don't worry about it. It will be fine," said Shirou.

"But, ..."

"Shirou is right, Saber. His wound has even started closing up." said Naruto as he pointed the hole in Shirou's hand.

When she looked at it, it was healing really fast. She could see the hole becoming smaller and smaller.

"Hell, your healing ability is as fast as mine." said Naruto.

Naruto then sensed someone coming towards them.

"Someone is coming." said Naruto as he went into his fighting stance.

"Wait, guys, It might be Tohsaka." said Shirou. It appeared he was right. They could see Tohsaka running in their direction. Naruto sheathed his sword.

"Shirou." said the girl. "Your hand ... it's already closing up." She couldn't believe his wound had almost completely healed.

"So, Rin-chan, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

The girl was caught off guard by that question and slightly blushed.

"Worried about Shirou and came to save him?" teased Naruto.

"No! It's not like that. It's just ... I want to see that he is dead or not. So I can kill him myself if he is still alive!" shouted Rin.

"Alright, alright, jeez. Can't even take a slight joke?" said Naruto.

"Anyway, Master, we have to go home. It's dangerous to stay here." said Saber.

"Okay, so what about Tohsaka? She didn't bring her Servant today. She is also in danger after what had happened. So, who will escort her to her home?" asked Shirou.

"I wi-"

"Wait!" shouted Rin. "I will come with you." she said with a slight pink on her cheeks.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"It's... It's not like that! Both our identities have been exposed. So, I just thought that we should form alliance until we discover whose Servant she is." said Rin.

"No, Master. She is an enemy. We shouldn't form an alliance with an enemy. She will betray us later on." said Saber.

Shirou went into his thinking pose.

"Come on, Don't be so mean, Saber-chan. She won't betray us. Besides, I don't even sense negative emotions coming from her. She is pretty clean." said Naruto.

Shirou thought about it for a while.

"I think Naruto is right, Saber. We should form an alliance with her. That would be the fastest way to discover who _that_ Master is." said Shirou.

"Come on, Let's discuss the strategy at home, Tohsaka." Shirou said with a smile. Tohsaka's eyes lit up. Shirou started to walk in the direction of his house followed by Tohsaka.

"But... but...Master, it's-" said Saber.

"Come on, Saber. Don't be so tense. Have faith in our Master." said Naruto. "Besides ..." Naruto whispered something into her ears. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink.

"Let's go. We might lose them if we keep talking." said Naruto as he started walking.

Saber nodded and followed him.

* * *

"So, you also sensed that, too, huh?" asked Tohsaka.

Shirou nodded. "When I entered into the schoolyard, I had that strange choking feeling." said Shirou.

"That might only be-" said Tohsaka.

"A barrier!?" interrupted Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto. More importantly, once it is activated, it will suck out the should of everyone at school. Eventually, ...they will die."

Naruto and Shirou's eyes widened at it and shouted "I can't let that happen!" at the same time.

"I don't plan on just watching, either." said Tohsaka. "The barrier still looks incomplete, so we might be able to delay it."

"Delay? But how?" asked Shirou.

"Imm ... I think destroying the sigils will delay its activation." said Tohsaka.

"Sigils?" praised Shirou.

"Yes, whenever barriers are created, sigils are also created inside it. And it will spread out, making the barrier stronger." answered Tohsaka.

"Wow, Tohsaka-chan, you have learned a lot in just one day." praised

"What do you think I am doing, staying that late in school?" she asked back. "Anyway, by doing so, we will be able to lure out the Master who is behind all this."

The others nodded.

"Alright, so meet me after school on the rooftop. We'll search and destroy them."

"Okay ... um .. so you are going home?" asked Shirou.

"Of course I am! Are you expecting me to stay here!?"

"No no no. It's not like that. It's-"

"I will escort her back, Don't worry, Shirou." interrupted Naruto.

"Nah, it's okay. Archer will here soon enough." said Tohsaka.

"Oh, if u say so... I will be going back to my room." said Naruto.

"I wonder how that guy is doing by now." Naruto whispered to himself, laughing like an evil.

"Um .. Naruto, why are you laughing?" asked Tohsaka.

"Uh, um ... it's nothing. I am gonna sleep. It's pretty late now. Good night, Shirou." said Naruto as he rushed to his room.

"Um, Okay. Good night, Naruto." said Shirou.

When Naruto reached his room, he laid on his bed. He put his hand on his forehead and started to think about what happened today.

_'Man, I shouldn't have shunshinned with her. Since chakra is so much more potent and powerful, that might have taken a lot of mana from her.' thought Naruto. _

Soon after they reached home, Saber collapsed due to the amount of her mana loss. Naruto had to carry her to her room. Since Shirou can't replenish mana for her, she had to sleep to minimize the mana loss.

_'Good Night, Saber.'_

* * *

Saber was still lying on her bed although she had woken up. She was deep in thought.

_'That technique, even with that small technique, it took a lot of my mana.' thought Saber. 'But, Naruto, he doesn't even seem to be affected by that. I am so weak. I have to become stronger. Or else, I will fail again.' _She gritted her teeth._  
_

She had already failed to protect her country when she was alive. Now she is a Servant. She has to protect her Master. She didn't want to fail as a protector anymore.

_'Naruto, he is strong, stronger than anyone I have ever seen. But, if he would even be defeated, how strong is that Madara that he spoke of.' thought Saber.  
_

When her wounds were healed the previous day, she came looking for Naruto to thank him. But, she overheard the conversation of Naruto and Shirou.

_'I will need to train harder. My sword skill can still be improved if I train harder. One day I will catch up with you.' thought Saber._

She turned around to make herself comfortable.

_'Good Night, Naruto.'_

With that final thought, she closed her eyes.

* * *

"I see, so that's your plan, Master." said Saber.

Shirou nodded.

"We are going to find out who that Master is." With that said, Shirou left for school.

He was walking towards his school. He then saw that Tohsaka was also on her way to school. She was wearing her school uniform, which is a red shirt and a knee length black skirt.

"Oh, Tohsaka!" he shouted as he waved at her.

"Shirou?" she said as she walked towards him.

"You alright? You seem a bit down." said Shirou.

"I am Okay... It's just that ... Can I asked you a question?" she said.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Um ... are all the papers at your house explosives?" she asked.

"Huh? Explosives? I am never seen a paper that explodes." said Shirou confusedly.

"You don't know!? So whatever you do, don't EVER touch them. It's will kill you immediately."

"Um ... okay, thanks for worrying about me. But which paper are you talking about?"

"The ones at the entrance."

"Oh, that?"

"You know?"

"I don't know. But, I saw some strange papers at the entrance today. I think ... it's Naruto's doing. He told me that he will set some traps around my house. So that might be one of them."

"Grhhh ... really!? My Servant almost got killed because of that."

"umm ... sorry?"

"I am going now. Meet me at the rooftop after school." she said as she stomped her way, towards the school.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them through the crystal ball.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**What do you guys think? I hope you guys enjoy it. See ya in the next chapter. **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
